The present invention generally relates to a garment and more particularly to a hybrid motorsport garment.
Garments, such as pants and/or combined pants/jacket racing suits, are commonly used by people operating motorsport vehicles such as a motorcycle, all-terrain vehicle or snowmobile. Such pants and suits commonly employ at least one leg covering, and lower body anterior and posterior surfaces to cover a pelvic area of a rider's body. Such pants, however, do not provide adequate protection from side and/or front impacts to a leg, hyper-extending a knee area or other related leg injuries. Moreover, conventional pants restrict leg movement due to folds in the leg covering around the knee area. Furthermore, conventional pants do not incorporate a leg brace with a device for sliding on surfaces while turning corners.